Zoke's Erotic Adventures Re-Edited
by ZokeFan2019
Summary: A spiritual successor to Down and Dirty, Mike and Zoey decided to take their relationship to the next level: by having hot and passionate sex. But after their first night, they decided to do it with all the other hot Total Drama females in various threesomes and lesbian sex. Who do you think is up for it? (Contains explicit content not suitable for children)
1. Mike x Zoey

**Zoke's Erotic Adventures: Mike x Zoey**

It was a Friday night and our cute couple, Mike and Zoey, were sitting on their couch in the living room, enjoying a nice action movie and eating popcorn together. After their time in Total Drama, Mike decided to use his some of his money to help him and his red-haired girlfriend finish college early and soon bought a lovely house in a nice and quiet neighborhood. They have been dating for a long while now and Mike was thinking about finally proposing to his dream girl, but didn't want to do it too soon. Instead, he wanted to wait a bit until it is the right time, which she doesn't know yet. Anyways, the couple were watching some action movies until Zoey looks at Mike and smiles.

Zoey: Hey Mike, you liking the movie so far?

Mike looks back at Zoey and smiles as well.

Mike: Yeah. It's an awesome flick.

Zoey: (laughs) Yeah it is.

Mike: So you're a fan of these movies huh?

Zoey: A huge fan! I'm so glad I'm not the only one who likes these kinds of movies.

Mike: A lot of people do, but I'm the lucky one watching them with you.

Zoey: Aw… you're so sweet.

Mike: (chuckles) Anything to make you smile.

They went back to watching the movie, until suddenly, it shows a scene where the hero and his love interest were about to get it on. Mike got extremely nervous and quickly grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. Zoey was surprised and a little annoyed that Mike shut off the movie.

Zoey: Hey! Why did you turn it off?!

Mike: Oh sorry Zoey but uh… it's getting late so we should get some sleep.

Zoey: Mike? Is something wrong?

Zoey looks at Mike with curious eyes and Mike tried his best to not look too nervous, but it wasn't helping.

Mike: What? No! Of course not! I'm just tired, ya know. (nervous chuckles)

Mike gave out a fake yawn and attempts to get off the couch, but Zoey grabs his arm and pulls him gently back down.

Zoey: Mike… come on. I know you're nervous about something. What's wrong?

Mike was even more anxious, scared actually as he knew why he turned off the movie.

Mike: I.. (sighs) Zoey… I… I turned it off because of…

Mike turned back on the TV, but paused right when the couple was going down in bed. Zoey looked at it and blushed deeply red, and regret asking the question.

Mike: That.

Zoey: Oh… that scene…

Mike: Yeah… that scene… I… I'm not a fan of those… (nervous chuckles)

Zoey: Really?

Zoey looks at Mike with concern and he was trying not to be in an awkward position and answer to her honestly.

Mike: Y…yeah… I… Zoey…

Zoey: Yes Mike?

Mike: I can't keep these feelings with me anymore… Zoey, these past few months… I've had these weird feelings for you… I would imagine you and me doing it and you being… you know…

Zoey blushed really red and gasped loudly, but Mike decided to stop talking because he was making the situation worse.

Mike: I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that! That was so stupid and dirty for me to say that! I'm so sorry!

Zoey: No! No! Mike! It's okay!

Mike: How is it okay? I'm being a pervert! I'm sorry Zoey!

Zoey: Mike! It's okay. Listen… I've also had these weird feelings for you too…

Mike was shocked from Zoey's response.

Mike: What?! You do?

Zoey: Yeah… I… Mike… I've had these dreams of you and me… doing that too…

Mike: Wow… that's…

Zoey: I know… I'm terrible… I shouldn't have these feelings…

Mike: No of course not! Zoey… I know we've been dating for a long while and…

Zoey: Yeah… we have been dating for a long time huh? It actually felt like a long time… but Mike… I'm not sure…

Mike: Zoey… we both have these feelings and… if we do, you know, do it… I don't want to hurt you…

Zoey grabs Mike's hands and looks into his deep chocolate eyes, as Mike does the same to her.

Zoey: Mike, I know you and I know you wouldn't hurt me. I love you and no matter what you do to me, that won't change my mind about you.

Mike: Zoey? You really mean that?

Zoey: Absolutely. Listen, this might sound weird, but maybe we should try it. Right now.

Mike: Really? Are you sure?

Zoey: Yes Mike. I mean, we're old enough, right? But just a little slow, you know. It'll be our first time. (giggles softly)

Mike: I guess, but what if you get pregnant? I don't think I'm ready to be a father yet. (chuckles)

Zoey: Don't worry, I checked my calendar this morning and I'm good for now. But maybe just in case, I'll buy some pills tomorrow, so I won't get pregnant. Come on Mike. Let's do it please?

Mike: Well um…

Mike didn't know what to say now, until Zoey caresses his cheeks and kisses him softly. He couldn't escape from his lover's lips as he loved the taste of her red cherry blossom lips, and they continue to kiss with much more passion. They stopped and looked at each other with deep red blushes on their cheeks.

Mike: Zoey…

Zoey: Mike…

Mike: Are you really sure about this?

Zoey: Yes Mike. Just like that action movie. I'm the damsel, you're my hero. Make love to me, my hero.

Mike: (chuckles) Yes, I am your hero. Let's do it.

Zoey: Take me please.

They kissed once again, now going in deeper and moaned softly to each other until Zoey sloped her head as she expands the kiss. The two continue to kiss, moan and groan avidly while Mike's hands were rubbing Zoey's back against her red top and Zoey's arms were around her hot tan boyfriends' neck. Mike noticed that her silky-smooth neck was visible to him and he immediately moved his mouth toward her neck and sucks it softly. Zoey gasped a bit, but slowly turned into an easy moan.

Zoey: Ah… oh Mike… (moans softly)

Mike started to suck her neck with even more force, like a sexy vampire, Zoey moaned pleasantly while she bit her lip in pleasure. Zoey's slowly rubbed Mike's chest with her soft palm, stroking her soft fingers against his teal-colored shirt. Mike continues to swill his tongue as he sucked on her soft flesh more and Zoey couldn't help but moan more and moving her hands up to rub through Mike's dark brown spiky hair.

Zoey: Ngh… oh my god… you're amazing Mike… (moans more)

Mike kept nibbling on Zoey's neck, swirling his tongue up against her collar bone, giving shivers down the redhead's spine. Zoey moaned and gasped heavily that it was making her a little wet down below her. A little bit later, Zoey pushes Mike away gently just to get some breathing room.

Mike: Huh? Zoey, what's wrong? Was it too much?

Zoey: No, it's nothing Mike... just… do you want me to take off my top now?

Mike blushed really red hearing Zoey's request, but it did make the indie gal a little nervous.

Mike: Um… well… I… I really want to see them… I mean… not to sound perverted or anything! If you don't want to, you don't have to.

Zoey: No I want to, but… I'm just worried that my… you know… boobs… are too small, and you'll make fun of me for them.

Mike: What?! No of course not! I would never in my life make fun of you, especially your… um…

Mike was getting really nervous as he couldn't say "breasts" or "boobs" out loud, but at the same time, he was too focused on Zoey's cleavage. It seemed that no matter what breast size Zoey has, he really wants to see them, and maybe taste them. But he quickly focused back on Zoey's eyes.

Mike: But you shouldn't worry about it.

Zoey: Well, I know you've probably seen other girls and theirs are bigger than mine's. I'm just me… I'm not anyone else nor do I want to.

Mike: Why are you saying that? I don't want you to be anyone else. You're perfect just the way you are, and actually… I do want to know how they feel… if you don't mind.

Zoey: Heh… of course I don't mind Mike. And thank you.

Zoey grabs Mike's right hand and slowly puts it on her left breast. Mike felt his heart pumping extremely fast as he was now grabbing his girlfriend's breast for the first time and in his mind, they were soft like a bag of pizza dough. He gave it a nice squeeze, making Zoey moan a little.

Mike: Wow… it's really soft…

Zoey: Mmm… oh Mike…

Mike quickly grabs both of her breasts, making the redhead moan mildly and bit her lip badly. Mike couldn't believe that he was touching his girl this way and she was enjoying it. He gave them both a tight squeeze and earns a loud moan from his lover.

Zoey: Mmm… oh my god… ah… (moans loudly)

Mike: These are… they feel so amazing…

Zoey then grabs Mike's hands and puts them around her back, close to the zipper to her top.

Zoey: Mike, pull down the zipper to my top for me please.

Mike: Okay, sure Zoey.

Zoey: Wait… Mike…

Mike: What's wrong?

Zoey: I… I'm not wearing a bra okay? (giggles nervously)

Mike: Whoa… you're not? Well… I bet it's a real surprise huh? (chuckles)

Zoey: Hehe… you silly boy.

Mike slowly pulls down her zipper all the way down. Zoey then backs up a little to slowly take her top off until she stopped halfway, still feeling a little worried.

Zoey: Are you sure you won't make fun of me?

Mike: I promise Zoey.

Zoey: Okay… whoo… here you go Mike…

Zoey now took her top off completely and what Mike saw made his jaw drop and almost had a heavy nosebleed. What he saw was Zoey's bare B-Cupped size breasts, her nipples were light pink, and the size just made Mike seriously turned on. Zoey finally showed her boyfriend her bare breasts, but felt really embarrassed about it.

Mike: Zoey… I…

Zoey: I know… they're small… I'm sorry Mike if that's not the size you'd like…

Mike: Are… are you kidding? They look so… perfect…

Zoey: Really? Do you mean that?

Mike: Y…yeah… I… I never seen anything this amazing in my life…

Mike's comment made Zoey blush red and turned her frown upside down.

Zoey: (giggles softly) Mike… you're the first guy who've seen my breasts for the first time…

Mike: Well I'm one lucky guy then.

Zoey: (giggles more) Oh Mike… now…

Zoey comes a little closer to Mike and gets on her knees on the couch, so her breasts were close to his face. Mike was now focused on Zoey's perky juicy breasts and wanted to taste them so badly.

Zoey: Well um… hehe… you want them Mike?

Mike: More than ever…

Mike then grabs Zoey's bare breasts and started to rub them slowly, earning deep and cute moans from her.

Mike: Oh my god… these feel so soft…

Zoey: Ngh… oh Mike… (moans softly)

Mike then uses his thumbs and index finger to rub her light pink nipples, making them hard. Zoey couldn't stop moaning from her tan boyfriend pleasuring her breasts.

Mike: Zoey… you have the most amazing breasts in the whole world… maybe even the universe… (chuckles)

Zoey: (moans a little more) Ah… you're so sweet Mike… mmm…

Mike: I wanna do this first…

Zoey: Huh? Mike… what do you…?

Mike immediately put his face in between Zoey's breasts, feeling the soft skin on his cheeks. Zoey gasped in surprise from Mike's approach.

Zoey: (gasps) Ah! Mike… what are you doing?

Mike: Mmm… Zoey… I've always wanted to do this ever since we started dating…

Zoey: (giggles) Oh Mike… how are they?

Mike continues to feel Zoey's breasts with his face, loving the scent of cherries in between.

Mike: Mmm… they smell like cherries… I love cherries…

Zoey: (giggles softly) I'm glad you do… it's my cherry perfume, do you like it?

Mike: Oh it fits you perfectly… mmm… they feel and smell so good…

Zoey: Well Mike… you wanna taste them?

Mike: You didn't need to ask Zoey… here I go…

Mike immediately licks Zoey's right nipple slowly, giving Zoey the lightest and cutest moan she has ever given out. Zoey felt her spine tingle from her breast being licked by the boy she loves dearly.

Zoey: (moans loudly) Ah! Oh Mike… oh…

Mike then licks her left nipple, getting the same amount of moans from Zoey and she was enjoying every single millisecond of it.

Zoey: Sss… (moans more) Ah… Mike… yes…

Soon, Mike started sucking Zoey's left breast deep and hard and the red head couldn't stop moaning. She just loved how her boyfriend was enjoying her breasts. Yes, at first, she was at doubt that Mike would love her beauties, but now she was happy that her doubt wasn't true.

Mike: Mmm… mmm… so good… mmm…

Zoey: (moans even more) Ngh… mmm… Mike… ah…

Mike moves onto Zoey's right breast and gives it the same pleasure as the other one, with Zoey continuing to moan and rubbing the tan boy's spiky dark brown hair.

Mike: Mmm… mmm… I could do this all day… mmm…

Zoey: (moans a lot more) Mmm… me too… oh…

He then started to suck both of her breasts repeatedly every 10 to 15 seconds, and Zoey moaned even more. A little bit later, Mike pushes both Zoey's breasts softly and licks both her nipples at the same time and Zoey was loving every moment of this.

Mike: Mmm… mmm… so good…

Zoey: (moans more) Ah… oh… mmm… oh Mike…

Zoey stops Mike's sucking and kisses him softly, which he also does to her in return. Once they finished, they looked at each other with happiness and love in their faces. They knew there was no turning back from this.

Zoey: Oh Mike… I love you…

Mike: I love you too Zoey…

Zoey pushes Mike down softly so he's lying back on the couch, as she slowly grabs his turquoise shirt and pulls it off him. Mike felt a little nervous, but he didn't want to disappoint his girl with a frown, so he stayed calm and let Zoey do her part.

Zoey: Hey Mike… am I making you uncomfortable?

Mike: No of course not, I'm just a little nervous that's all.

Zoey: Don't be Mike. But if I do, let me know okay?

Mike: I'm fine Zoey. Go ahead. (nervous chuckles)

Zoey: Okay Mike. I won't do anything bad, I just want to…

Once Zoey takes off Mike's shirt, she literally gasp and looked surprised as she was viewing a masterpiece; it was Mike's rock hard 8-pack abs and she was in love with them.

Zoey: Oh my god… that…

Mike: Oh um… (nervous chuckles) You like it? I worked out a little more so you know…

Zoey: Mike… they look so amazing… wow…

Zoey started to rub and admire Mike's abs slowly, which he gives a soft moan.

Zoey: Oh… so rock hard… oh Mike…

Mike: Hehe… um Zoey… are you alright?

Zoey: Mike… I'm such a lucky girl…

Zoey moves up a little and caresses Mike's left cheek with her right hand while the other slowly rubs his chest and abs with her silky-smooth fingers, making Mike moan a little more.

Zoey: My god Mike… those workouts you've had were worth it…

Mike: Yeah… I did it just for you Zoey …

Zoey: That's so sweet and amazing of you to do for me Mike.

Zoey started to nibble on his earlobe while her palms pleasured his chest and abs, making him moan more. Zoey's lips moved down to his neck as she kissed it lightly and slowly like he did to her neck.

Mike: (moans) Mmm… ngh… Zoey…

Zoey continues to suck Mike's neck while her hands rubbed more on his chest. At the same time, Mike rubbed Zoey's breasts again, gaining a small cute moan from her.

Mike: (moans more) Ah… more Zoey… ah…

Zoey: (moans cutely) Mmm… Mike…

Zoey grants his request as she started to suck on his neck with even more energy while her hands kept pleasing his chest by rubbing them fast. Mike continues to rub Zoey's breasts and was breathing in and out hard from his enjoyment of Zoey sucking his neck.

Mike: (moans a lot more) Ngh… Zoey… oh…

Zoey: (moans a little) Mmm… mmm… ah…

Soon enough, Zoey stopped her sucking and gave her attention to Mike as she lowered herself down and started to plant light kisses onto Mike's tone chest, making her lover moan in pleasure along with a shrill gasp.

Zoey: Mmm… mmm… you taste so good Mike… mmm…

Mike: (moans in pleasure) Ngh… Zoey… oh my god…

She kept kissing Mike's chest and goes down to do the same to his rock-hard abs and Mike couldn't stop moaning so much. He just loved his girlfriend pleasuring him and his body.

Mike: (moans more) Ah… Zoey… keep going…

Zoey kept kissing his abs and at the same time, teases him by unbuttoning his pants without him realizing it. Once she finishes, she slowly takes off Mike's pants, leaving down to his boxers. Right in front of her was her lover's huge and long piece of meat, hiding under the soft cotton of his boxers.

Mike: Whoa Zoey… uh…

Zoey: Mike… wow… that looks so huge…

Mike: I… (nervous chuckles) I know…

Zoey: I… I did this for you huh?

Zoey looks up at Mike with nothing but cute and beautiful eyes, as he looks at her back, feeling shivers down his spine. He knew he had an erection because of Zoey and well…

Mike: Yeah… I just couldn't stop thinking of you… just imagining your body, posture, and beauty… and now we're here… and now you're seeing it for the first time…

Zoey: Oh Mike… well, I guess I know what I need to do…

Zoey then slowly takes off Mike's boxers and what she saw also made her almost nosebleed heavily. It was Mike's long, hard veined dick, about almost 12 inches. Her reaction was nothing more than a gasp and a jaw-dropped. Mike, however, was feeling a little nervous and scared from Zoey's reaction.

Zoey: Oh my god…

Mike: Zoey… is it okay?

Zoey: Okay? Mike… it's…

Zoey carefully grabs Mike's cock with both her hands softly, admiring and loving it. She then pumped it up and down slowly, making her boyfriend moan a little.

Zoey: Incredible…

Mike: (moans a little) Really? (nervous chuckles) Well, since if you wanna try it…

Zoey: Mmm… you have one piece of meat Mike… (giggles) But I do want us to be equal since you've enjoyed my breasts so…

Mike: Zoey… um…

Before Mike could say anything else, Zoey started to lick his piece of meat slowly up and down and he gave out a loud hiss, like rattlesnake.

Mike: (moans and hisses) Ssss…. Ah Zoey…

Zoey: Mmm… tastes so good… mmm…

Zoey continues to lick it up and down, all the way to the tip, down to the testicles. Mike starts to moan and hiss again, loving every single moment of his girlfriend pleasuring him.

Mike: (moans and hisses more) Nnn… sss… ah… Zoey…

Zoey: Mmm… mmm… I can tell you're enjoying it… mmm…

Zoey immediately focused on the tip, licking it slowly and smoothly and placed her mouth on the tip and sluiced her tongue around it. Making him groan more loudly. which made Mike's spine shiver in pleasure. He literally couldn't help and think about how he wanted to fuck her so badly.

Mike: (moans loudly) Ah… Zoey… ngh… oh that feels so good…

Zoey: Mmm… mmm… hehe, now I wonder if I could fit this in my mouth…

Mike: Mmm… huh? Zoey, did you…

Without warning, Zoey puts her whole mouth on Mike's cock, stopping almost halfway down. Mike gave out a very loud moan and scream and grabs cushions of the couch tightly.

Mike: (moans and screams really loud) AH! Oh god!

Zoey: Mmm… mmm… so good… mmm…

Zoey started to suck his erection softly and bops her head up and down slowly. Mike placed his hands on her head and excavate her sucking, making her move a little faster.

Mike: (moans loudly) Ah! Zoey...keep going! Don't stop! Ah!

Zoey accepted his request as she then took more of his huge dick and suck it more faster as Mike groaned and moaned in pleasure then rubbed Zoey's cherry red hair with a little force.

Mike: (moans and groans more) Mmm… oh you're so good…

Zoey: Mmm… I must be doing… mmm… a good job… mmm… right Mike? Mmm…

Mike: (moans a lot more) Ngh… yes Zoey… ah… a fantastic job… oh…

Zoey also moans as she sucked more of her lover's cock with her mouth and her tongue rubbing against it, making her hot boyfriend squirm a little. Soon, Mike felt a quivering feeling going through his body, ready to cum hard in Zoey's mouth as she goes more faster and harder.

Mike: (moans more loudly) Ah! Zoey! I'm gonna…! AH!

Out of nowhere, Mike screamed to the top of his lungs as he exploded straight into Zoey's mouth and down her throat. She was amazed from how much of his semen she was swallowing, but loves the wonderful sweet and salty taste of it. Zoey closes her eyes as she sucked every single bit of Mike's cum into her, not leaving one drop of it.

Mike: (moans a little) Ngh… oh fuck… Zoey?

Once he was done, he looks down at Zoey as she takes his dick out of her mouth. She looks up at Mike with cute and loving eyes and pumps his erection up and down slowly.

Zoey: Mmm… oh Mike, that was a lot!

Mike: Oh… (nervous chuckles) Sorry about that.

Zoey: Don't apologize Mike. I really loved it. But did I do a good job?

Mike: Zoey, you did amazing. It seemed like you knew what you were doing. (chuckles)

Zoey: Well… anything to pleasure you Mike. You deserve it sweetie. (giggles) And well, it's your turn now… so…

Mike: Oh um… okay sure but…

Zoey: Mike, could you do me a favor and finish undressing me?

Mike: Are you sure?

Zoey: Yes please.

Mike: Whoo… okay Zoey.

Mike and Zoey then switch places as Zoey sat on the couch and Mike was on his knees to the floor. Mike starts to slowly unbutton her khaki pants, until he notices that she was a little scared and worried.

Mike: Zoey? What's wrong?

Zoey: Oh, it's nothing Mike. It's okay, keep going.

Mike: No I want to know. Do you wanna do this?

Zoey: No no I do! I just… I'm nervous about my… private parts…

Mike: Your private parts? Why are you nervous? I mean, I showed you mine's and I didn't mind.

Zoey: I know but… look, it'll sound weird but… I didn't shave…

Mike: Huh? You didn't shave?

Zoey: Yeah… I know you don't have to because you're a guy, but as a girl… it just feels weird and gross honestly…

Mike: So you're saying you have like… pubic hair?

Zoey nods her head and got a lot more nervous and scared that she was about to cry.

Zoey: (starts to cry) Yes… I'm sorry Mike, I am a freak! I shouldn't…!

Zoey covers her face and started to cry, but Mike quickly grabs her wrists and calms her down.

Mike: Hey Zoey shh… it's okay… it's okay! Don't cry.

Zoey: (cries a little) Why Mike? I'm a freak! I didn't shave! And if you see it, you won't like me anymore!

Mike: Hey Zoey, calm down! Shh… look, it doesn't matter if you shaved or not. A lot of girls don't shave too. If you didn't, it doesn't make you any different. I actually don't mind if you have pubic hair or not.

Zoey then stops crying and looks into Mike's deep chocolate eyes, as Mike does the same to her dark hazel eyes.

Zoey: (sniffs) Really? You don't mind?

Mike: No, I don't mind. Please Zoey? Let me pleasure like how you did with me.

Mike slowly wipes the tears out of Zoey's cheeks, as she gives a nice small smile and a deep red blush.

Zoey: Okay Mike… I trust you… please go slow, okay?

Mike: Of course Zoey. Here I go…

Zoey: Okay Mike. I love you.

Mike: (chuckles) I love you too.

Mike then goes back down and slowly takes off Zoey's tight khaki pants, now only leaving her wearing cherry red panties. Mike moves back a little to admire how beautiful and elegant Zoey's body is.

Zoey: Mike?

Mike: Zoey… you have such a flawless body… I'm so lucky you're my girlfriend.

Zoey: Oh… (giggles) Thank you Mike. You're actually the first person to ever say that to me.

Mike: Really? I'm the first?

Zoey: Surprising, I know. Not a lot of guys would focus on me since I'm kinda like an outsider to them. It is sad honestly.

Mike: Well I think those guys are a bunch of idiots.

Zoey: Mike?

Mike: Zoey, I know what beauty looks like and I'm looking at it right now. These so-called "guys" are too late and missing out. Well screw them.

Zoey: Oh um…

Mike: Oh sorry Zoey… (nervous chuckles) I guess I took it too far, but I just hate how someone or some guys would be that disrespectful to you.

Zoey: No Mike it's okay. (giggles cutely) I don't care about what those guys think of me. I just want you Mike and pleasure me as much as you want.

Mike: You got it Zoey. Anything for you.

Zoey puts her right hand on Mike's left cheek and gives him a loving smile. Mike blushes red a little and gives a smile back. She then spreads her legs and puts Mike's right hand on her panties.

Mike: Mmm… Zoey…

Zoey: So show those guys what they are missing out. Show your girl a good time.

Mike: Hehe… I will…

Mike comes back close and grabs Zoey's panties softly and pulls them down slowly. Zoey suddenly stops him halfway.

Mike: Zoey?

Zoey: You promise you won't be weirded out or laugh at me?

Mike: I promise Zoey…

Zoey: Okay… ngh… go ahead…

Zoey looks away and closes her eyes, biting her lips trying not to let the embarrassing feeling get to her.

Mike: Alright Zoey…

Mike gives a deep breath and finally takes off Zoey's panties. What he saw was just the greatest he's ever seen: it was Zoey's wet clitoris with a bit of red pubic hair on top of it. Mike was completely turned on from what he was seeing. However, Zoey still looks away in embarrassment.

Zoey: Mmm… Mike? How… how is it?

Mike: Zoey… it looks so beautiful…

Zoey was surprised from his response and the feel of embarrassment disappear.

Zoey: Huh? Really?

Mike: Yeah, actually… it looks really delicious… (chuckles)

Zoey: Wow um… (nervous giggles) oh Mike…

Mike: Shhh… it's okay Zoey… let me pleasure you…

Zoey: I… thank you…

Mike then blows a little through her slit, making her squirm a little and feels shivers through her skin. And once he and she were ready, Mike gives Zoey's pussy a slow and long lick, making her scream very badly.

Zoey: (screams badly) AHHH! MIKE!

Mike soon started to lick more of Zoey's sweet cherry pink slit, as he uses his fingers to spread her little hole out more to more of her inner walls, making Zoey scream more in pleasure.

Zoey: (screams more in pleasure) AHHH! OH MY GOD! OH MIKE!

Mike: Mmm… mmm… cherries… mmm…

Mike kept licking through Zoey's sweet pussy as she gasped, squirm and scream while she gropped her breasts, wanting more and more.

Zoey: (gasps and screams) YES! YES! MORE! MORE! KEEP GOING MIKE! DON'T STOP!

Mike gives a sexual smirk as he took two of his right fingers and entered her hole, making Zoey scream in absolute pleasure.

Zoey: (screams loudly in pleasure) AHHH! MIKE! OH FUCK!

Mike loved how his lovable girlfriend swore for the first time and kept finger-fucking her, while licking her inner walls and his left hand grabs Zoey's right breast tightly. She couldn't stop screaming her wonderful boyfriend's name!

Zoey: (screams more loudly) MIKE! MIKE! MIKE! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!

Zoey was screaming and gasping even louder as she soon felt like she was about to explode. Mike noticed and opened his mouth near her slit and continues to finger-fuck her until she releases her juices.

Zoey: (screams and gasps loudly) AH! AH! MIKE! I'M GONNA…! CUM!

Zoey screamed as she came straight into Mike's mouth. He swallowed all of Zoey's cherry flavored liquid, licked his lips and sucks her dry. Zoey finishes and feels her body shivering and shaking, sweating, and breathing hard.

Zoey: Ah… oh fuck… sorry Mike, I shouldn't have swore like that…

Mike moves up to Zoey and kisses her lips softly, letting her taster her own cum as well.

Mike: Mmm… it's okay Zoey. I don't mind hehe… but it felt damn good huh?

Zoey: Yeah, so fucking good… you're the best Mike…

Mike: Anything to pleasure you my love…

They kiss again softly as the couple now finally decided to take it to the final level. Mike sat back on the couch as Zoey got on his lap, facing front, where his erection and her slit were almost close.

Mike: Mmm… okay Zoey, this is it.

Zoey: Yeah… no turning back?

Mike: Right, but I don't know…

Zoey: You don't want to do this?

Mike: No! No! I do! It's just… I don't want to hurt you or anything…

Zoey: It's okay Mike. I know it's gonna hurt since it's our first time, but I'm sure it'll feel good…

Mike: I guess, but if I go too fast or hard, let me know and I'll slow down okay?

Zoey: Well Mike, if I'm use to it, then I'll beg you to go faster and harder… (giggles) just make me feel good okay?

Mike: Okay Zoey… anything for you… so how do you think we should do it?

Zoey: Well let's see…

Zoey quickly grabs the remote and fast forwards the movie to pause at the part where the hero is fucking his girl, so they see what position they want to try out; which according to the movie, it's the cowgirl position. Mike and Zoey looked at each other with warm smiles with light blushes on their cheeks, realizing now it's time for the main event.

Mike: Okay Zoey… I guess we'll try that first…

Zoey: Alright Mike… I can't believe we're doing this… (cute giggles)

Mike: I know… I'm so glad I'm doing this with you…

Zoey: Me too Mike… I want you to take my virginity…

Mike: I will Zoey… Come on…

Zoey: Okay… ooh…

Zoey slowly positions herself on top of Mike's dick and moves her body down a little, where her cunt and his erection touch lightly. She then moves down a little more, where his dick is now coming in smoothly. They both moaned and squirm a bit as they try to control their sexual position.

Mike: (moans) Ah… ngh…

Zoey: (moans) Mmm… ah…

Zoey finally sits down on it hard, with Mike's dick fully inside her, which she responded with a light scream and a tight hug to Mike; and that scared him a little.

Zoey: (screams lightly) Ah!

Mike: Ngh… Zoey? Are you okay? Does it hurt?

Zoey: (screams more lightly) Ah! It hurts! Fuck!

Mike then notices something wet going down his erection; he checks it carefully and it was blood coming down from Zoey's slit and it scared the hell out of him.

Mike: Oh my god! Zoey you're bleeding!

Zoey: (squirms a little) Ngh… it's normal… it means…

Once Zoey calmed down, she moves a little, puts her arms around Mike's neck and looks in his eyes, deeply in love with him.

Zoey: It means you took my virginity… and I'm happy…

Mike: Zoey…

Zoey: I'm okay… it hurts but… it feels so good too…

Mike: Okay… are you ready?

Zoey: Just fuck me Mike… I'll help you okay?

Mike: Alright Zoey…

Mike grabs Zoey's hips and she slowly moves up and down on his dick, moaning and squirming loudly. They were finally doing it, and there was no turning back.

Zoey: (moans and squirms loudly) Ah! Ah! Oh! Ooh!

Mike: (moans and squirms loudly) Ngh! Mmm! Oh shit!

They continue to go slowly until Mike grabs her waist to help Zoey go a little more faster and harder, which Zoey responds with more loud moaning and small screams.

Mike: (moans loudly) Ah! Ah! Fuck! Oh Zoey you feel so good! Sss!

Zoey: (moans and screams lightly) Ah! Ah! You're so big Mike! I love it! Ah! More! Don't stop!

Mike and Zoey go more faster and harder, which causes Zoey to leak out her juice a little, washing away the blood. Mike then moves up slowly and pulls Zoey in, so he can still fuck her more and be close to her sexy body.

Zoey: (screams more) Mike! Mike! More! More! Faster! Harder!

Mike: (moans more) Oh yes! Fuck! You're so warm and wet!

Zoey: (screams even more) Ah! Ooh! Suck me Mike! Pleasure me more!

Mike took Zoey's request and started to suck her right breast and grope her left one. Zoey continues to ride on his cock, now even going more faster and deeper, and she couldn't stop screaming or loving it.

Zoey: (screams even louder) Ah! Ah! Oh yes Mike! Oh my god!

Mike then grabs her waist and adds a lot more speed and force, fucking her slit so much that Zoey bit her lip hard and gropes her breasts, totaling so much pleasure to herself. They continue until the couple feel their bodies shaking and stirring inside them, so it was time for the climax.

Zoey: (screams more and more) Ooh! Oh! Mike! I'm gonna cum! Oh fuck!

Mike: (screams and moans) Ah! Me too Zoey! Ngh! Here I come!

Zoey: (screams really loud) Oh! Fill me up! Mike I'm… CUMMING!

MIKE: (screams really loud) AHHH!

They screamed so loud that the it echoed through the neighborhood, and came so hard on each other, with Mike's white semen going deep into Zoey's pussy and Zoey's sweet cherry nectar spreading down on Mike's dick. Once they finished, they both hugged tightly, trying to catch their breath.

Zoey: (moans a little and trying to catch her breath) Mmm… oh Mike… ooh…

Mike: (moans and catches his breath) Oh Zoey… oh shit that was… way intense…

They looked at each other with loving smiles, with Zoey rubbing Mike's spiky hair and Mike caressing her cheeks. They still try to catch their breath, but kissed very softly and slowly instead.

Zoey: Mmm… I love you Mike… mmm…

Mike: Mmm… I love you too Zoey… mmm…

A little bit later, they cleaned themselves up and lie down together on the couch, but still naked. Mike and Zoey covered themselves with a blanket from the cold and looked at the TV, watching the conclusion of the film as the hero saves the damsel again for good. Once the movie ends, Zoey turns off the TV with the remote, and faces her lover with a cute smile as Mike does the same to her.

Zoey: That was a wonderful ending huh?

Mike: Yeah, in the end, the hero always gets the girl.

Zoey: Just like you Mike…

Zoey gives a small kiss to Mike on the lips, which he responds with a soft chuckle.

Zoey: You're a hero to me and you got your girl.

Mike: Yes I am. (chuckles) I'm your hero and I'll protect you no matter what.

Mike then lies back and Zoey slowly gets on top of Mike, turning a soft moment to a sexy one, which their smiles turns to sexy smirks.

Zoey: I know you will, because you are my hero. You are my life…

Mike: You are too Zoey…

They kiss once again, letting their tongues fight and enjoy each other in their mouths. Once they stopped, Zoey moves a little closer to Mike's chest and uses her right index finger to lightly touch his abs.

Zoey: Mmm… Mike… thank you for doing it with me…

Mike: Mmm… (chuckles) Of course… we finally did it huh?

Zoey: Yeah… and oh my god I loved it!

Mike: Me too! Oh Zoey I'm so glad it was with you…

Zoey: Same to you Mike… We should do this more often, at least until we are ready for… you know…

Mike: Yeah, but I mean… it doesn't seem bad, you know, being parents and all…

Zoey: That does sound nice, but we need to wait okay?

Mike: Oh alright. (chuckles)

Zoey: (giggles) Mmm… thank you for taking my virginity Mike…

Mike: Anything for you Zoey. (chuckles)

Zoey moves up a little where her and Mike's lips were close to connecting. They are just so in love in this moment.

Mike: Well Zoey… thank you for being with me for so long…

Zoey: Why wouldn't I? You're the best, the only, the hottest boyfriend for me.

Mike: And you're the best, the only, and sexiest girlfriend for me.

Zoey: Oh Mike… (sexy giggles)

Mike and Zoey gave a light kiss as Mike turns off the lamp behind him so he and his sexy girlfriend can get ready to sleep.

Mike: Ah… come on Zoey, let's get some shut-eye.

Zoey: Okay Mike… mmm…

They both get comfortable as Zoey lays her head on Mike's chest and Mike keeping her close to him with warm smile. As they are about to close their eyes, Zoey asks him a question.

Zoey: Hey Mike…

Mike: Yes Zoey?

Zoey: Listen… I've been kinda thinking…

Mike: Really? What about?

Zoey: Well… I know it might sound crazy and if you don't want to do it, I completely understand.

Mike: Go ahead and tell me sweetie. (chuckles)

Zoey: Okay, well first, can we do it again in the morning?

Mike: Oh well, yeah sure. It'll be our morning breakfast.

Zoey: (giggles) You're funny. That's what I love about you.

Mike: And the second?

Zoey: Okay um… Mike… can we do this with the other girls?

Mike: Other girls? What do you mean?

Zoey: Well you know, like Dawn, Gwen, Courtney, even Anne Maria…

Mike: Whoa… are you serious?

Zoey: Yeah and if you don't want to, it's okay… it was a stupid question anyway…

Mike: No of course!

Zoey: Wait, you said yes?

Mike: Well yeah. But might I ask why?

Zoey: I don't know, but I guess… I do want to know how it feels like to be with a girl… if you're okay with that…

Mike: Well, as long as it's not with another guy…

Zoey: Oh god no! I wouldn't do that!

Mike: Then yeah sure. Go ahead.

Zoey: Thank you Mike… mmm… how about we make an order?

Mike: An order? Hmm… sounds like a good idea…

Zoey: (giggles) We'll talk about it tomorrow… let's get some rest okay?

Mike: Alright Zoey. Mmm… good night Zoey…

Zoey: Good night Mike… mmm… I love you…

Both finally close their eyes and fall into a deep and zealous sleep, feeling each other's warm and soft bodies. Tonight may have been hot and passionate, they knew tomorrow was going to be better.

(So I probably won't be continuing the Down and Dirty series due to personal reasons so instead the new series is going to be bigger and hotter. Let me know in the reviews who you want to couple to be with next and what location? I'll shout you out if I like the idea. Thank you and I hope you'll enjoy my new Zoke lemon series.)


	2. Mike x Zoey Part 2

**Zoke's Erotic Adventures: Mike x Zoey Part 2**

It was now Saturday morning and Mike and Zoey were asleep on the couch after they did so much lovemaking the previous night. The sun glosses through the blinds of the window behind the couch and onto the couple. Zoey was then the first one to wake up as she slowly opens her eyes and covers them from blindness. She yawns cutely and looks at the clock, since they are now in the weekend.

Zoey: (yawns) Mmm… oh, it's morning.

Zoey then looks at her hot and adorable boyfriend, lying back and sleeping peacefully next to her.

Zoey: Aww… he looks so cute when he's asleep.

She slowly sits up and opens one of the blinds of the window to look outside, viewing a beautiful sunrise from the horizon of the neighborhood.

Zoey: The morning sunrise looks so beautiful. But…

She then looks down at Mike still sleeping, giving a heartwarming grin.

Zoey: Not as beautiful as last night. (cute giggles) Hmm… well if I remember from last night, we are planning to do a special occasion with all the other girls from Total Drama. I think I should wake him up.

Zoey pokes on Mike's sharp shoulders lightly, trying to wake him up but it doesn't work.

Zoey: Wow, he's a real heavy sleeper. Hehe… I wouldn't be surprised because of our wonderful night. Maybe if I can…

She uses her left hand to go down under the sheets and feels Mike's limp dick. However, when she touches it lightly, it quickly turns into the same size as last night.

Zoey: Whoa… what a big boy. (sexy giggles) You love it when I touch you there huh?

She then grabs it with a light grip, which Mike responds with a light moan.

Zoey: Well it's not gonna end there. Awake or not, you're gonna love this.

Zoey slowly goes under the sheets, right where she is under Mike's cock and starts shifting it up and down, which makes Mike moan a little louder.

Mike: (moans) Mmm… ngh…

Zoey: Here I come Mike…

Zoey then gives a nice long tender lick from the bottom of Mike's hard rod towards the tip, giving it a nice slow swirl. She could even hear Mike's moans getting a little more louder, meaning she's doing a good job.

Mike: (moans more) Ngh… mmm… Zoey…

Zoey: Mmm… mmm… still tastes so good… mmm…

Without any hesitation, she quickly puts her mouth over his cock, only making it halfway down, making the spiky-haired boy moan even more.

Mike: (moans more) Ah… ngh… sss…

Zoey then bops her head up and down slowly, sucking every bit of the flavor of Mike's dick, enjoying every single millisecond of it.

Mike: (moans even more) Ah… Zoey… ah…

Zoey: Mmm… mmm… Mike…

She started to go faster and harder on Mike's cock, sucking it like a straw on a cold delicious drink. Mike continues to moan more and more but is still somehow asleep.

Zoey: Mmm… mmm… oh Mike… you're cock is so delicious… mmm…

Mike: Ngh… fuck… ngh…

Zoey continues to suck more harder and faster until a little bit later, she had the feeling that Mike was going to explode at any minute. With a nice small smirk on her face, she wanted to swallow every single bit of his white creamy cum.

Zoey: Mmm… mmm… give it… mmm… to me Mike… mmm…

Mike: Ah! Ngh… I'm gonna… Ngh!

Mike then came hard and a lot into Zoey's warm and wet mouth, which she then tastes and swallows down her throat, not leaving a single drop out of her lips. He then gave a satisfying sigh of breath before going back to his blissful sleep. Zoey slowly pulls out of the covers and licks her lips sexually with some of Mike's cum still in her mouth.

Zoey: Mmm… that tasted so amazing Mike… but you're still not awake yet. Hmm…

Zoey looks down at her soft bare B-cupped breasts and thought of a very naughty idea, based on her sexy smirk and giggling.

Zoey: (sexy giggles) Oh I know… you're gonna love this too…

She moves toward on top of Mike swiftly as she squishes her breasts toward each other and prepares to stuff them to his face.

Zoey: I hope this'll work… oh Mike…

Zoey slowly moves face down, allowing her breasts touch Mike's face and lips.

Zoey: Wake up Mike… I love you so much.

She moves her breasts around his face, letting her nipples touching Mike's face softly. Mike then started to move a little, so it seems like it was working.

Zoey: Yes. Come on Mike. Smell my breasts… you like cherries huh?

Mike moans a little and whispers something, along with a nice smile. Zoey knew it was working so she continues to stuff his face full of her amazing boobs.

Mike: Mmm… cherries…

Zoey: (giggles) Ooh… it's working! Come on!

Mike starts moving a little, signaling that he is about to wake up. Zoey stops and moves back a little onto his lap and prepare to give him a special 'good morning'.

Mike: (yawns) Huh? Zoey…? Ah… good morning…

Zoey: (giggles cutely) Good morning Michael…

He rubs his eyes, so they can fully open and once they do, he got a view that nearly made his jaw drop and nosebleed again. It was his beautiful red-head girl with her pigtails still on, sitting on his lap bare naked where he can see her juicy breasts and pubic hair.

Mike: Whoa…

Zoey: (sexy giggles) Like what you see? Didn't expect a good morning like this?

Mike: I think I died and went to heaven… except it's real…

Zoey: You're so silly. So you're finally awake huh?

Mike: Yeah, but I had a really crazy dream.

Zoey: You got a blowjob and smelled a cherry scent?

Mike: Yeah! Wait… how did you know?

Zoey: Oh… lucky guess maybe? Was it weird?

Mike: It was a weird dream, but wow was it so hot!

Zoey: Oh I can tell. (sexy giggles) Anyways, come on! It's time to get up.

Mike: Get up? What for?

Zoey quickly got off of Mike and puts on her cherry red panties along with her red top.

Zoey: Remember last night? We're gonna make plans to do it with… you know…

Zoey then stops as she tried to cover up her cheeks which were blushing deep red. Mike then remembered about what they discussed yesterday, which also made him blush deep red.

Mike: Oh yeah. That thing we said yesterday…

Zoey: Yeah… but we said we're gonna do it so yeah!

Mike: Alrighty then, but Zoey… are you sure you wanna do this?

Zoey: Well… if you don't want me to…

Mike: No no! I do! I just… you won't change your mind about me?

That led Zoey to quickly hug Mike tightly, not letting him go.

Zoey: No! Of course not Mike! I would never ever change my mind about you! It's just a one-time experience, but I'll still be with you! I love you Mike!

And with Zoey's tight and lovable hug, Mike couldn't doubt his lover and accepts her words along with a hug back.

Mike: Oh okay. I love you too Zoey.

They both then release each other from their hug.

Zoey: I'll be in the kitchen okay? I'll get a pen and a notepad.

Mike: Alright, sounds good.

Zoey heads towards to the kitchen while Mike quickly finds his shirt and boxers. However, right at a quick second, he gets distracted by Zoey's nice soft ass bouncing a little before she enters the kitchen.

Mike: That girl has one body of a deity. I'm such a lucky guy. (chuckles)

Once he puts on his teal-colored shirt and his soft cotton boxers, Mike follows to the kitchen as Zoey pulls out a notepad and pen from one of the drawers near the counter.

Zoey: Alright! Pen and a notepad. This should be good, right?

Mike: Yep. So let's plan this out.

Zoey: Okay Mike.

Zoey then sets the pen and notepad onto the dinner table and our couple sits down next to each other. Zoey picks up the pen and sets the tip on an empty white page of the notepad.

Zoey: Okay Mike. So let's see…

Mike: Alright so… who should we start with?

Zoey: Hmm… I don't know… Well for starters, who do we know the most?

Mike: Uh… well we know Dawn and Gwen… I know you gals are best friends after all.

Zoey: Ooh yes! I'm real good friends with them! I'm sure they won't mind.

Zoey quickly writes down Gwen and Dawn's names onto the page.

Zoey: Alright, who else?

Mike: Hmm… uh… Anne Maria? (nervous chuckles)

That response gave Zoey an annoyed expression on her face. Mike noticed and tried to scrap that idea before his girl became upset.

Mike: Uh I mean…! Maybe not…!

Zoey: (sighs) Alright.

Mike: What? I mean, Zoey, I didn't mean to say her name…

Zoey: It's fine Mike. But… we might still have some beef with each other… I hope we can make this exception. I'm not too happy but we can try.

Mike: Okay sure Zoey, we can try that.

Zoey writes down Anne Maria's name onto the page.

Mike: Okay, who else?

Zoey: Hmm… um… Lindsay?

Mike: Lindsay? Are you sure?

Zoey: Well… I did hear that she and Tyler broke up for a strange reason…

Mike: Oh yeah, I did hear about that. But you know, she's not really the… brightest.

Zoey: I know but like Anne Maria, we can try. She's not smart but maybe take a little easy with her.

Mike: Alright then. Put her name down.

Zoey then writes down Lindsay's name down onto the page. Right now, they have 4 girls onto the notepad in an order.

Mike: Anyone else?

Zoey: Uh… let me see: Sierra… no she's still too crazy over Cody…

Mike: Oh I know right?

Both Mike and Zoey gave a nice laugh before going back to thinking.

Mike: Hmm… Jo and Heather… nah!

Zoey: Oh no! They're both mean people.

Mike: Yep, won't argue with you there.

Zoey: Hmm… Izzy?

Mike: That crazy orange-haired girl?

Zoey: Yeah…?

Mike: Hmm… I don't know how we'll contact her but sure. I hope that craziness isn't real.

Oh Mike, I wouldn't doubt that. Anyways, Zoey then writes down Izzy's name onto the page.

Zoey: What about Courtney?

Mike: Really Zoey? You do know she was trying to eliminate you early in All-Stats right?

Zoey: I know but we're not in Total Drama. Plus, she's still heartbroken about Duncan so maybe we can try to help her feel better if we do this with her. And she's not a bad person, she's just… troubled.

Mike: Hmm… well alright Zoey. Maybe doing it with her won't be too bad.

Zoey: There you go Mike. There's no such thing as doubt in our case.

Zoey writes down Courtney's name on the page.

They continue to think about which girls from Total Drama should they share their experiences with. So far, they got Dawn, Gwen, Anne Maria, Izzy, Courtney, Lindsay, Sky, Dakota (let's say she was healed from the toxic waste but she's still together with Sam), Sammy, and even a few from the Ridonculous Race like Crimson, Carrie, Stephanie, Ellody, Emma and Kitty. Mike and Zoey finally have a completed list of all the girls they can have their sexual experiences with.

Zoey: Whoo! We finally have the list!

Mike: I know! Finally!

Zoey: And the Ridonculous Race was really good huh?

Mike: Yeah, and can you believe a few of the cast from Total Drama were in it?

Zoey: That was so cool!

Mike: Alright, so we have a plan?

Zoey: Yeah.

Mike: Okay, so who do we contact first?

Zoey: Oh, we'll worry about it later, but in the meantime…

Zoey sexually gets up from her seat and sets the pen and notepad on the counter. Mike noticed and not surprisingly, he started to feel his cock in his boxers start to rise along with his distracted look again. Zoey then turns around and makes a sexy pose in front of Mike, making his spine shiver as her cute grin turns into a sexy smirk.

Zoey: How about we a little bit of morning fun? (sexy giggles)

Mike: Oh man… (nervous chuckles) What kind of… fun?

Zoey: Hmm… well…

Zoey slowly approaches Mike as she sits on his lap, which made Mike's bulge even bigger. They both looked at each other as Zoey puts her arms around Mike's neck, keeping the sexy grin on her face. Mike was breathing heavily as his sexy girlfriend was right in front of him, but he tries to keep his cool.

Zoey: Mike… I'm so lucky to have a great and hot boyfriend like you. You treat me like a woman and pleasure me when I want you to.

Mike: Oh um… hehe… well I would do anything for you Zoey…

Zoey: Anything? Well I'm glad you said that…

Zoey then leans back a little as she pulls the zipper to her red top and pulls it off, showing the spiky-haired boy her bare scandalous B-cupped breasts. At that point, Mike became so turned on that his dick was fully hard and long and it touches Zoey under. She notices but didn't mind. Based on Mike's surprised expression, he wanted to suck those puppies so bad.

Mike: Holy shit…

Zoey: (sexy giggles) Like what you see?

Zoey then grabs her breasts and shakes them a little, making Mike more turned on and teasing him.

Mike: Oh my god… this feels like heaven…

Zoey: You silly boy… (giggles) You want to taste them?

Mike: More than ever…

Zoey: Well…

Zoey leans back forward and puts her breasts right in front of his face.

Zoey: Come and get them big boy.

Mike didn't say another word as he quickly stuffs his face on Zoey's boobs and quickly starts to suck each of her puppies repeatedly. Zoey wasn't surprised but responds with cute and loud moans.

Zoey: (moans cutely) Mmm… oh… oh… Mike…

Mike: Mmm… mmm… oh I love cherries… mmm…

Zoey: (moans more cutely) Ngh… hehe… I know Mike… ah…

Mike continues to suck each of Zoey's breasts every 30 seconds, taking time loving the scent of Zoey's cherry scent and licking her bright pink nipples. Zoey pats on Mike's spiky hair and continues to moan more, loving the enjoyment of her breasts being pleasured.

Zoey: (moans loudly) Ah… ah… yes! Ngh… love my breasts Mike…

Mike: Mmm… mmm… oh I am… mmm…

He could not stop sucking his red-haired lover's breasts; no matter what size Zoey's breasts are, he would do anything just to smell and taste them. She was very hesitant in the beginning that Mike would not like her size, but she's happy that the doubt wasn't real. She was happy that her only lover would pleasure her breasts.

Zoey: (moans more loudly) Ah! Ah! Mike! More! Give me more!

Mike: Mmm… you… mmm… got it… mmm!

A little bit later, Zoey stops Mike sucking as she slowly but sexually gets off of Mike.

Mike: What happened Zoey? I was really enjoying that.

Zoey: (giggles) I know Mike, but there's more where that came from.

Zoey then turns around and bends down, letting Mike enjoy a view of her nice and soft ass.

Mike: Whoa… Zoey…

Zoey: (sexy giggles) Like what you see?

Mike: Oh yeah…

She grabs the straps of her red panties and pulls them down, now showing Mike her bare soft ass. He was completely turned on.

Mike: Holy… fuck…

Zoey: Mmm… oh Mike…

Once she took off her panties fully, she turns around to show Mike off her sexy bare-naked body. He got a fully view of her body, with her breasts that he wanted to suck again and her vagina with pubic hair that he wanted to fuck so badly.

Mike: Zoey… you are one hot and sexy goddess…

Zoey: Oh you know how to make your girl feel loved. (giggles) Now… let me ask you something…

Mike: Oh okay… sure…

Zoey started to pose sexually to Mike, with every pose either touching her ass, hips, shoulders and breasts. Mike was breathing really heavily, loving every pose his girl was showing to him.

Zoey: Rate me Mike. From 1 to 10, am I not that attractive? Am I a 5? Or maybe an 8? Or am I the sexiest thing you've ever seen?

Mike: Zoey… you broke my scale… you're more like, a million to me…

Zoey: (sexy giggles) Aw, that's so nice of you to say…

The red-head indie gal then bends over and leans onto the counter, teasing her ass in front of Mike.

Zoey: Well Mike… what're you waiting for? Come and get a piece of this.

Mike: Shit… you don't have to tell me…

Mike quickly got off his seat as he grabbed her ass and they both started to kiss each other rapidly. Zoey and Mike could not stop loving each other so badly and continue to kiss roughly as Mike goes takes out his almost foot-long dick out through the hole of his boxers. Once they finished kissing to get some breath of air, they both grinned at each other as Mike started to rub Zoey's ass with his cock.

Zoey: Mike… I love you so much… you treat me like your own queen…

Mike: Zoey… I love you so much too… and you are my queen, and I'm your king…

They both were so close to each other's lips that they could feel their own breaths and whispers.

Zoey: Mike…

Mike: Yes Zoey?

Zoey: Fuck me. Fuck me in the ass. Like a dog.

Mike: Are you sure? It's your first time doing anal.

Zoey: I don't care… just fuck me there and fill me up… give it to me…

Mike: Your wish is my command… my queen…

Mike takes Zoey's request as he grabs her ass tightly and puts his cock onto Zoey's ass hole. He prepares to jam it straight into her.

Mike: Are you ready Zoey?

Zoey: Yes… fuck me Mike…

Mike quickly jams his dick straight into Zoey's ass, which she responds with a loud but light scream that echoed through the house. She was finally going to be fucked in the ass, but it was going to hurt.

Zoey: (screams lightly) AHH! FUCK!

Mike: Ngh… Zoey?!

Zoey: (screams more) AH! SHIT! OH FUCK!

Mike continues to jam it straight into Zoey's ass, but it was so tight that he couldn't be able to fully push it in. She tried to keep her screams in and grabs onto the edge of the counter forcefully but started to whimper loudly and had some tears in her eyes. Mike was actually extremely worried about Zoey.

Mike: Zoey?! Are you okay?!

Zoey: (whimpers loudly) Ah… ngh… it hurts so much…

Mike: Zoey, let me take it out! It's hurting you too much!

Zoey: (whimpers more) No! No! Don't move! Ngh…! Oh fuck!

Mike and Zoey stood still for a little bit so the pain can slow down. Once it does, Zoey takes a deep breath and wipes the tears from her eyes.

Zoey: Hoo… okay Mike, I'm ready.

Mike: Are you sure Zoey? If it hurts too much, I can stop.

Zoey: No… no… I'm okay… just… don't go easy okay? Give me all you've got.

Mike: Yes Zoey… you got it.

Mike then slowly moves his cock in and out of Zoey's tight ass, and she started to moan very loudly.

Zoey: (moans loudly) Ah… ah… oh Mike… you feel so fucking good…

Mike: (moans) Ngh… oh Zoey… your ass is so tight… god I love it…

Zoey: (moans more) Ah… then what are you waiting for? Fuck me like you love me…

He grabs Zoey's ass more tightly and started to fuck her anally with more speed and force, and all Zoey can do is moan more louder.

Mike: (moans more) Ah! Ah! Oh god Zoey! You're so amazing!

Zoey: (moans more loudly) Ah! Ah! You're amazing too Mike! Fuck me more!

Mike started to go more faster and harder, now not feeling the tightness of Zoey's ass and uses his right hand to grope Zoey's right breast hard. Zoey couldn't stop moaning loudly and grabs more firmly on the counter.

Zoey: (moans more louder) Ah! Ah! Ah! Mike! Fuck me more! Grab my breasts! Ah! Fuck!

Mike: (moans more) Ngh! Oh Zoey! I love you so much! Ngh!

Zoey: (moans increasingly) Ah! Ah! I love you too Mike! Ah! Ah! More!

He grabs both of Zoey's breasts and squeezes them tightly as he continues to fuck his hot girl's ass with more speed and force. Zoey tries to grab the counter but because her ass felt so good from Mike's fucking that she started to lose grip. Her loud moans quickly turn into light screams.

Zoey: (screams lightly) Ah! Mike! Mike! More! More!

Mike: (screams a little) Oh fuck! Zoey! Zoey! Ah!

The hot red-haired chick started to leak her love juice out of her clitoris as she was loving her ass getting fucked hard and fast from her lover. They continue to fuck more and more as they sweat heavily until they both were ready to release all their hot and tasty liquids.

Mike: (screams a little more) Ah! Ah! Zoey! I'm gonna cum! Fuck!

Zoey: (screams more lightly) Mike! Ngh! Ah! Cum in me! Fill me! Ah!

And right at the moment, they both screamed on the top of their lungs that the neighborhood almost heard them.

Mike: (screams loudly) ZOEY!

Zoey: (screams loudly) MIKE!

They both came hard as Mike filled his white sperm into Zoey's ass and Zoey squirts her water onto her legs and eventually on to the floor. They both then gave a loud gasp and were breathing heavily. Zoey lays her head on her arms crossed on the counter and Mike lies his head lightly on her left shoulder. They both were exhausted and filled with sweat on their skin.

Zoey: (moans a little and breathing heavily) Ah… ah… oh…

Mike: (moans a little and breathing heavily) Ngh… oh shit… ah…

Once they both caught their breaths, they both looked at each other with loving grins and kissed very frivolously. Once Mike was finished cumming into Zoey's ass, he slowly takes it out and Zoey gives a very light scream.

Zoey: (light scream) Ah!

Mike: Oh sorry Zoey!

Zoey: No! It's okay… mmm… I love you Mike.

Mike: I love you too Zoey…

Mike and Zoey kissed again as they both use their hands together to grope the hot girl's boobs softly.

Mike: Mmm… Zoey…

Zoey: Mmm… Mike…

Once they finished, they looked again with loving smiles and holds each other's hands together.

Zoey: Oh Mike… that was so incredible…

Mike: I know Zoey… your ass felt so tight but good…

Zoey: (giggles) And your cock was in me so good. But we finally did it… I mean…

Mike: It did hurt badly huh?

Zoey: Yeah, but I don't care… you filled my ass and I'm happy… thank you Mike…

Mike: No problem Zoey… like I said, anything to make you happy…

Zoey: Well, there is one last thing I want to do with you…

Mike: You want me to fuck you again? But in your pussy?

Zoey: Oh you know how to read my mind… (sexy giggles) But this time, I take control…

Mike: (sexy chuckles) Alright Zoey, I'm a little tired anyways and well… I'm still really hard for you so how you want to do it?

Zoey turns around and pushes Mike softly back on to the chair and gets on his lap again. They both could not get their sexy smirks off their faces.

Zoey: I'm going to do it cowgirl style. Do you mind Mike?

Mike: Not at all Zoey. Go ahead.

Zoey: Okay Mike… (sexy giggles) Enjoy.

Zoey gets up a little and positions Mike's still long and hard dick under her. Once he was ready, Zoey sits on it, letting his cock jam straight in Zoey's wet and warm pussy. She responds with a nice and soft moan.

Zoey: (moans softly) Ah… ooh…

Mike: (moans a little) Ngh… Zoey… you're already so wet and warm…

Zoey: Mmm… (giggles) well I'm sure this'll be easy… I love you Mike…

Mike: I love you too Zoey…

Zoey grabs Mike's shoulders and started to move her body up and down slowly on Mike's hot rod, moaning every time. Mike leans back a little and relishes the view of his sexy girlfriend riding on his cock.

Mike: (moans) Ah… what an amazing view… oh Zoey…

Zoey: (moans loudly) Ah… ah… oh Mike… ah…

Zoey continues to ride on Mike's dick until a little later, she started to go faster and faster. Mike then grabbed Zoey's hips and decides to help her by adding more speed to her fucking.

Zoey: (moans more loudly) Ah… ah… Mike… yes… yes!

Mike: (moans more) Zoey… mmm… oh my god…

Zoey could not stop riding on Mike and the speed started to increase as Zoey's breasts started to bounce up and down. Mike noticed her breasts and did not hesitate to stuff his face on them, adding more loud moans from the red-head.

Zoey: (moans even more) Ah! Mike… Mike… love me! Love my breasts!

Mike: (moans even more) Ngh… I already am Zoey… mmm… so good…

Mike and Zoey continue to fuck more harder and faster as he continues to stuff his face on her boobs and suck each one of them every 10 seconds. They started to sweat heavily again but didn't care as they couldn't stop having sex for any reason.

Zoey: (screams lightly) Ngh! Mike! Mike! Suck my breasts more! Fuck me more!

Mike: (screams lightly) Mmm! Zoey! Ngh! I'm close! Mmm! Mmm!

Mike was right as they both were ready to explode again. They kept fucking and sucking until right a few seconds later…

Zoey: (screams more) Ah! Mike! I love you! I'm gonna cum!

Mike: (screams more) Zoey! Ngh! I love you too! I'm gonna cum too! Fuck!

Zoey: (screams again) Fill me again Mike! Pretend to make me pregnant… MIKE!

Mike: (screams again) ZOEY!

They scream again and it echoes through the neighborhood as they came on each other hard and a lot. Mike's semen goes straight into Zoey's wet hole and Zoey's cherry liquid drips down on Mike's cock. They both hug very tightly as they let their cum meet each other and into Zoey's body, catching their breaths and laughing a little.

Mike: (laughing a little and breathing hard) Zoey…

Zoey: (laughing a little and breathing hard) Mike…

Once they finished, they both looked at each other again, smiled lovingly and kissed passionately. A little more later, they've cleaned themselves up but instead of putting their clothes on, they've stayed naked for the rest of the morning. They both were now lying down on their master bed, under the sheets and feeling the nakedness of their bodies against each other. Mike and Zoey had their eyes closed together with nice smiles on their faces and hugged each other very softly.

Zoey: Mike?

Mike: Yes Zoey?

Zoey: I love you… so much…

Mike: (chuckles) I love you too…

Zoey: That was the best sex we've ever had… I'll cherish this moment for the rest of my life…

Mike: Me too Zoey, but you know we're not done, yet right?

Zoey: I know Mike… (giggles cutely) So who should we start with?

Mike: I don't know yet, but right now, all I want is to be with you Zoey…

Zoey: You're always so sweet Mike… that's what I love about you…

Mike: So are you Zoey… and that's what I love about you…

Zoey: Mmm… oh Mike… (sighs lovingly)

The silence fills the room for a minute until Mike slowly pulls down the sheets to expose Zoey's bare breasts again which surprised her a little.

Zoey: Huh? Mike? What are you doing?

Mike: Well Zoey… I can't stop thinking about your breasts… do you mind?

Zoey: Oh Mike… go ahead, please them as much as you want… I'm so happy you love my breasts.

Mike: Why not? They're the best in the universe. (chuckles)

He once again puts his face in between her cherry-scented breasts, leaving a nice moan from the indie gal.

Mike: Mmm… they smell so good…

Zoey: (moans a little and giggles) Thank you Mike… enjoy them because they're all yours…

[To be continued...]


End file.
